Was wäre, wenn
by alika-chan
Summary: Harry findet in einem Buch einen Zauber, der es ihm ermöglicht in Erfahrung zu bringen, was gewesen wäre, wenn nicht er sonder Neville der Auserwählte geworden wäre. Dabei werden ihm die Augen über sein bisheriges Leben geöffnet.Ist eine kleine Hintergrun
1. Prolog

Was wäre wenn...

Prolog

Die große Wanduhr in der Ecke schlug halb zwölf. Ein schmächtiger Junge stand vor einer Truhe im Hause der Familie Black und hielt ungläubig ein auf geschlagenes Buch in den Händen.  
An seinem 17ten Geburtstag war der Junge mit den schwarzen Haaren und den smaragdenen Augen hier eingezogen und hatte heilloses Chaos vorgefunden. Nach dem Tod seines Mentors Albus Dumbledore, vor wenigen Wochen, hatte der Orden geradezu Fluchtartig das Haus am Grimmdaulpatz verlassen. Der Fidelius Zauber war aufgehoben worden und der Ort somit nicht mehr sicher. Bis heute hatte keiner von ihnen mit Harry Kontakt aufgenommen. Auch seine besten Freunde, Ron und Hermine, die inzwischen im Orden aufgenommen worden waren, hatten sich nicht bei ihm gemeldet. Mühsam hatte der Schwarzhaarige, der als Harry Potter bekannt und berühmt ist, das Haus seines verstorbenen Paten wieder auf Vordermann gebracht. Dabei hatte er die Truhe gefunden. Zusammen mit einem Brief an ihn. In dem Brief stand:

Hallo Harry,

wenn du diesen Brief jetzt ließt hat Voldemort es wahrscheinlich endlich geschafft mich zu töten. Ich hoffe, ich habe es in der Zwischenzeit übers Herz gebracht, dir die Prophezeiung mitzuteilen.  
Wenn nicht, so findest du in der Truhe, der der Brief beiliegt, ein kleines Denktarium, zusammen mit wichtigen Erinnerungen, die ich im Laufe der Zeit gesammelt habe. Ich hoffe, du kannst sie brauchen.  
Des weiteren habe ich hier für dich mehrere, meines Erachtens nach, wichtige Bücher und Gegenstände eingefügt, die dir bei deinem Ziel, Voldemort endgültig unschädlich zu machen, behilflich sein können.  
Ich bitte dich, nimm dir meinen Tod nicht zu sehr zu Herzen. Ich war ein alter Narr, der ohnehin nur noch eine begrenzte Lebensdauer hatte und ich habe mein Leben genossen, auch wenn es nicht immer einfach war.

Albus Dumbledore

Harry hatte den Brief schon etliche Male gelesen, auch die Truhe hatte er durchforstet und war heute auf ein Buch gestoßen, dass sein Interesse geweckt hatte. Vor allem ein Kapitel hatte es ihm, beim durchforsten des Inhaltsverzeichnisses angetan: ‚Alternative Dimensionen'  
Schnell schlug er Kapitel auf und begann zu lesen.

Seit einiger Zeit gibt es die Erkenntnis über die Existenz alternativer Dimensionen, in welcher Fragen, wie zum Beispiel die von Menschen oft gestellte Frage: „Was wäre gewesen, wenn...", beantwortet werden kann. Diese alternativen Dimensionen setzten sich im Prinzip so zusammen, wie unsere Dimension, allerdings ist ihre Geschichte, ihr Lebensweg anders als bei uns.  
Diese Dimensionen wurden noch nicht vollständig erforscht, weshalb leider noch nicht mehr über sie bekannt ist. Die bisherigen Erkenntnisse sind in diesem kurzen Kapitel zusammengefasst...

Harry schluckte. Ein alternatives Universum. Eine Zeit, in der seine Eltern vielleicht noch lebten. Am Ende der Seite entdeckte er eine handschriftliche Notiz  
'Incartes Differicus'  
Es war Dumbledores Schrift, da war der Schwarzhaarige sich hundertprozentig sicher. Darunter stand ein weiterer Spruch.  
'Revercus Differicus'  
Er war wahrscheinlich für die Rückkehr in die eigene Dimension gedacht. Harry atmete einmal tief durch, ehe er das Buch beiseite legte und anfing über diese Möglichkeit nachzudenken.  
Er könne erfahren, was gewesen wäre, hätte er in so vielen Situationen anders entschieden. Er könnte Menschen, die jetzt tot waren, davor bewahren zu sterben. Er könnte...  
Harry bekam große Augen, als die Erkenntnis ihn durchflutete. Er könnte seine Eltern kennen lernen. Er könnte erfahren, was gewesen wäre, wäre Neville der Auserwählte geworden.  
Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn nicht los.  
Allerdings musste, so stand es am Ende des Absatzes im Buch, die Seele des dortigen Harry Potters mit ihm Platz tauschen, da keine zwei gleiche Seelen an ein und demselben Ort lange überleben konnten.  
Langsam setzte Harry sich an dem Schreibtisch in der Ecke des Raumes und begann zu schreiben. Er schrieb sein gesamtes bisheriges Leben nieder. Es war inzwischen wieder Abend geworden. Er hatte fast einen ganzen Tag lang geschrieben. Dann holte Harry seinen Zauberstab heraus und dachte fest an nur einen Satz. "Was wäre gewesen, wenn Neville der Auserwählte geworden wäre?", dann flüsterte er, wie in Trance: „Incartes Differicus."  
Die Welt um Harrys Augen verschwamm. Er wurde durch einen Strudel von Farben gezogen. Dann war alles um ihn herum schwarz.


	2. Ein chaotischer Start

Kapitel 1: Ein chaotischer Start

Langsam tauchte Harry wieder aus der schwärze auf und registrierte als erstes ein weiches Bett, auf dem er lag. Dann hörte er eine aufgehende Tür und ein plötzliches Gewicht auf seinen Beinen, ließ ihn auffahren und die Augen aufreißen.  
"Was zum...", flüsterte er, als er seinen Gegenüber ansah. Vor ihm saß die Elfjährige Version seiner Mutter, obwohl...seine Mutter hatte grüne Augen, wie er. Ihm strahlten aber braune entgegen.  
"Morgen du Trantüte, jetzt komm schon, aufstehen! Heute geht's endlich nach Hogwarts", grinste das Mädchen ihm entgegen.  
Harry brachte nur ein nicht sehr geistreiches "Hä", zustande.  
"Sag bloß du träumst noch. Oh man. Heute ist der erste September und in knapp zwei Stunden fährt der Hogwarts Express ab, und du sitzt hier seelenruhig in deinem Bett und träumst vor dich hin", meinte das Mädchen vorwurfsvoll.  
"Hey ihr zwei, kommt endlich runter, wir wollen frühstücken", rief eine Frauenstimme plötzlich. Harrys Kopf schnellte herum. Das war die Stimme, die er von seiner Begegnung mit den Dementoren her kannte. Die Stimme seiner Mutter! Es hatte geklappt. Seine Eltern lebten noch. Aber wer war das Mädchen, dass gerade von seinen Füßen sprang und zur Tür lief.  
"Jetzt komm schon Brüderchen. Schlafen kannst du auch noch im Zug", grinste sie und war verschwunden.  
Brüderchen! Er hatte eine Schwester! Vollkommen verwirrt stand Harry auf und schlurfte zum Kleiderschrank in der Ecke. Im Spiegel stutze er erneut. Da stand ein kleiner, schmächtiger Junge mit zerzaustem, rabenschwarzen Haar und smaragdgrünen Augen. Ohne Narbe und ohne Brille? Wie war denn das möglich? Was ihn aber am meisten stutzen ließ war, dass der Junge vor ihm nicht älter als Elf sein konnte. Irgendwas musste schief gelaufen sein. Er wollte doch nur wissen, was gewesen wäre, wenn Neville der Auserwählte geworden wäre. Warum war er dann auf einmal wieder ein Kind?  
"Wenn du hier weiter dämlich rumstehst wirst du's nie erfahren", brummte Harry vor sich hin, öffnete den Schrank und zog sich an.  
Dann verließ er vorsichtig sein Zimmer.  
"So, was jetzt?" fragte er leise sich selbst. Er stand in einem langen Flur mit mehreren Türen. Und wo war jetzt bitteschön die Küche, oder das Esszimmer. Je nach dem.  
"Jetzt komm schon", hörte er plötzlich das Mädchen sagen, dass auf einmal neben ihm stand und ihn am Arm nach rechts zerrte. Seufzend ließ er sich hinterher ziehen. Sie wusste wenigstens, wo es lang ging.  
Sie zog ihn bis ans Ende des Flures und eine Treppe runter. Dann auf eine offene Tür zu. Hinter der Tür lag die Küche. Harrys Herz machte einen Freudensprung. Da saß sein Vater am Tisch und las Zeitung. Seine Mutter stand an der Küchenleiste und werkelte vor sich hin.  
Als Harry und das Mädchen den Raum betraten sah James auf.  
"Morgen ihr zwei. Und schon aufgeregt?"  
"Und wie, obwohl, Harry scheint noch zu schlafen, so wie er heute morgen drauf ist", grinste das Mädchen breit.  
Harry blinzelte nur ein paar mal verwirrt.  
"Wie, keine Widerworte. Entweder du träumst wirklich noch oder du bist krank", meinte Lily mit warmer Stimme, drehte sich um und nahm ihren Sohn mal genau unter die Lupe.  
"Obwohl, krank siehst du nicht aus. Fühlst du dich schlecht?"  
Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Nicht fähig auch nur ein Wort hervor zu bringen.  
"Das macht die Nervosität, Liebes. Glaub mir, sobald er im Zug sitzt ist er wieder ganz der Alte", grinste James.  
"Na wollen wir's hoffen", brummte Harrys Schwester und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen. "Sonst wird's in Hogwarts nur halb so lustig."  
"Na komm schon, setzt dich und iss endlich. Wir müssen bald los, wenn wir den Zug noch erreichen wollen", meinte Lily und schob ihn auf einen der Stühle zu. Langsam setzte Harry sich hin und beobachtet seine Familie. Es schien alles so normal. Er kannte es so nicht und wusste plötzlich nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Sein Blick wanderte unsicher von Lily zu James. Seine Eltern. Sie lebten. Und sie schienen glücklich zu sein. Aber wie sollte er sich jetzt ihnen gegenüber verhalten? Oder wie sollte er mit seiner Schwester umgehen?  
/Idiot, daran hättest du auch vorher denken können, schallte er sich innerlich selbst.  
"Was ist denn? Magst du nichts?" fragte ihn Lily besorgt. Harry hatte nicht einen Bissen gegessen.  
"Keinen Hunger", nuschelte er.  
"Aber Harry, du musst was essen. Wenigstens ein bisschen", meinte Lily seufzend.  
Harry schüttelte nur vehement den Kopf.  
"Lass ihn doch, Lily. Er kann ja im Zug was essen", warf James beschwichtigend ein. "Ich habe früher auch nichts runter gebracht, wenn ich nervös war."  
Lily seufzte schwer. "Na wenn du meinst."  
Harry blieb während des gesamten Frühstücks stumm. Seine Blicke wanderten unsicher zwischen den Mitgliedern seiner Familie hin und her.  
Vielleicht würde er sich in Hogwarts später sicherer fühlen. Wie die anderen jetzt wohl auf ihn reagierten. Jetzt wo er kein Held war. Jetzt wo er normal war. Snapes Verhalten würde sich ihm gegenüber sicher nicht ändern. Er hasste Harry, weil James sein Vater war, und wenigstens dieser Gedanke, gab ihm etwas von seiner Sicherheit zurück.  
Würden Ron und Hermine ihn trotzdem mögen? Würde er mit Malfoy trotzdem Feindschaft schließen? Wie würde sich Hagrid ihm gegenüber verhalten? Oder Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer?  
Bei dem Gedanken an seine Lehrer stutzte er. Erstes Schuljahr. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Quirrell. Der Stein der Weisen. Voldemort. Na toll.  
Ob Neville es wohl mit Voldemort aufnehmen könnte? Im stillen beschloss Harry ihm zu helfen. Dazu müsste er Freundschaft mit ihm schließen. Na ja. Neville war nett und eine ehrliche Haut. Zumindest in seiner Zeit. Hoffentlich hatte sich das nicht geändert.  
"Komm schon, Harry. Wir müssen los", hörte er seinen Vater neben sich sagen. Er war so in seinen Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie seine Mutter und seine Schwester aufgestanden waren.  
"Komme", meinte Harry nur, stand auf und folgte seinem Vater in den Flur, wo er sich ein paar Schuhe und eine Jacke anzog. James holte währenddessen aus einem angrenzenden Zimmer ein kleines Stück Metall, auf dem Kings Cross, Gleis 9 ¾' stand.  
"Nehmt Eure Koffer, dann können wir los", lächelte Lily. Harry griff nach dem Koffer, den seine Schwester liegengelassen hatte. Dann meinte James.  
"Und jetzt alle die Plakette berühren."  
Harry seufzte innerlich tief. Portschlüssel. Wie er sie hasste.  
Gezwungenermaßen berührte er den Portschlüssel vor sich. Ebenso wie seine Mutter und seine Schwester.  
"Na dann. Kings Cross, Gleis 9 ¾.", sagte James, nachdem er kontrolliert hatte, ob auch alle den Portschlüssel berührten.  
Das Harry allzu bekannte ziehen am Bauchnabel setzte ein und bevor er sich versah stand er mit seiner Familie auf dem Gleis 9 ¾. Vor sich die rote Lok des Hogwarts Expresses.  
"Na also. Wir haben jetzt noch eine viertel Stunde, bevor der Zug abfährt. Sucht euch schon mal ein Abteil", lächelte James Harry und seine Schwester an.  
Diese nickte nur und zog den Schwarzhaarigen hinter sich her in den Zug.  
Die meisten Abteile waren schon belegt. Dann kamen sie in ein noch fast leeres Abteil. Nur ein Junge saß dort und blickte unsicher aus dem Fenster. Harry erkannte ihn sofort. Es war Neville. Er riss sich von seiner Schwester los und ging auf den verängstigt wirkenden Neville zu.  
"Hallo. Dürfen wir uns setzen? Der restliche Zug ist schon fast voll", lächelte er.  
Neville blickte verunsichert auf. Sah erst ihn, dann seine Schwester an. Dann nickte er zaghaft.  
"Ich hole schnell Mum und Dad mit unserm Gepäck", meinte seine Schwester. Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte zu Lily und James zurück um ihnen mitzuteilen, das sie einen Platz gefunden hatten.  
"Wie heißt du?", fragte Harry Neville. Immer noch lächelnd. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie Neville sich in diesem Moment fühlen musste.  
"Neville Longbottem", antwortete der Junge leise.  
"Ich bin Harry Potter. Freut mich", lächelte Harry ihn aufmunternd an.  
"Harry, hilf mir mal. Die Koffer sind verdammt schwer", rief seine Schwester von der Tür her. "Und Mum und Dad wollen sich noch verabschieden."  
"Bin gleich wieder da", meinte Harry und ging zu seiner Schwester. Der Zug würde in ein paar Minuten abfahren.  
Lily ermahnte ihre Kinder noch, brav zu sein und zu schreiben, wenn irgendwas wäre. Dann nahm sie beide in den Arm.  
James wünschte ihnen nur viel Spaß in Hogwarts und fügte zwinkernd hinzu, dass sie das mit dem brav sein vergessen können, worauf hin er sich einen bösen Blick seiner Frau einfing. Dann schlossen sich die Zugtüren.  
Harry zog seinen Koffer Richtung Abteil. Seine Schwester folgte ihm.  
"Hi. Da sind wir wieder. Ich bin Ginger, aber alle nennen mich Gin und meinen Bruder hast du ja schon kennen gelernt. Wer bist du?" fragte das Mädchen fröhlich nach, nachdem sie ihre Koffer endlich ins Abteil gezerrt hatten.  
"Das ist Neville. Wir haben uns schon bekannt gemacht", meinte Harry und setzte sich Gegenüber von Neville auf den Sitz. Seine Schwester, Ginger, setzte sich neben ihn.  
"Ich freue mich schon richtig auf Hogwarts. Du auch?" fragte Gin, ohne weiter auf das einzugehen, was Harry gesagt hatte. Neville nickte nur leicht.  
"Ich hoffe ich komm nach Gryffindor. Mum und Dad waren auch in Gryffindor. Das wird sicher lustig.", grinste Gin weiter. Harry machte sich mental eine Notiz, dass seine Schwester wohl gerne viel redete.  
"Gryffindor?" fragte Neville leicht verwirrt. Er wirkte irgendwie von Gingers Worten erschlagen.  
"Ja, das ist eines der vier Häuser. Weißt du das nicht?" fragte Gin interessiert weiter.  
"Nein."  
"Bist du ein Muggelgeborener?"  
"Weiß nicht, ich bin im Waisenhaus aufgewachsen", nuschelte Neville.  
"Oh, das tut mir leid. Und deine Familie? Ich meine...", begann Gin wieder zu plappern. Harry, der bemerkte wie unangenehm Neville das ganze war, schnitt ihr das Wort ab.  
"Jetzt lass ihn doch erst mal Luft holen. Soll ich dir das mit den Häusern erklären?"  
Gin sah Harry beleidigt an und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Ja, bitte", meinte Neville nur.  
"Also. Es gibt vier Häuser, wie die Plaudertasche neben mir schon erzählt hat. Zum einen Gryffindor. Man sagt Gryffindors wären besonders mutig. Dann Ravenclaw. Wer dort hinkommt ist vor allem anderen sehr wissbegierig. Dann gibt's noch Hufflepuff. Soll angeblich ein ziemlich bunt zusammengewürfelter Haufen sein. Und dann noch Slytherin. Da waren die meisten, die sich Voldemort angeschlossen haben", erklärte Harry.  
Neville bekam große Augen.  
"Du nennst ihn beim Namen?"  
"Natürlich. Warum sollte man sich vor einem Namen fürchten. Das furchterregende ist das, was hinter dem Namen steht. Vor allem hat mich bis jetzt noch kein Blitz als grausame Strafe getroffen, weil ich Voldemort gesagt habe. Oder", grinste Harry.  
Seine Schwester schielte ihn nur leicht verwirrt an. Irgend etwas schien ihr gar nicht zu passen. Sie sagte aber nichts.  
"Stimmt. Ich habe nur gehört, dass die meisten zu viel Angst haben, seinen Namen auszusprechen."  
"Und du? Nennst du ihn beim Namen?" klinkte Gin sich ins Gespräch ein.  
"Ja", meinte Neville und sah sie an.  
"Hey, was ist denn das?" fragte sie verwirrt und zeigte auf Nevilles Stirn. Sein Pony verdeckte den Großteil der Narbe, allerdings war die untere Spitze zu erkennen.  
"Meine Narbe", nuschelte Neville und zeigte Gin und Harry leicht unsicher die Blitzförmige Narbe. In Harry keimte Mitleid auf. Er selbst wusste nur zu gut, wie Neville sich jetzt fühlen musste.  
"Cool. Du bist Neville Longbottem", meinte Gin.  
"Ja", antwortete Neville unsicher.  
"Mum und Dad haben wahnsinnig viel von den Longbottems erzählt. Mum meinte, das es schade ist, das deine Eltern gestorben sind. Sie sollen wahnsinnig nette Menschen gewesen sein."  
"Ihr kanntet meine Eltern?"  
"Unsere Eltern waren befreundet. Wir kennen sie von Bilden und Erzählungen", meinte Gin. "Dad hat sogar mal erzählt, dass wir drei am gleichen Tag geboren wurden. Ist doch lustig, oder?"  
"Ihr seid Zwillinge? So seht ihr aber nicht aus."  
"Sind ja auch keine Eineiigen Zwillinge", grinste Gin.  
Noch bevor Neville etwas sagen konnte, ging die Abteiltür auf und Harry erkannte Draco Malfoy, der selbstsicher eintrat.  
"Sieh an. Es stimmt also. Neville Longbottem kommt nach Hogwarts", meinte er mit überheblicher Stimme. "Ich heiße Draco Malfoy."  
Harry rollte nur genervt mit den Augen. Wenigstens Malfoy war noch das gleiche Arschloch wie früher.  
"Schon mal was von Höflichkeit gehört", giftete Gin ihn an. Malfoy hatte weder ihr noch Harry auch nur eine Blick zugeworfen.  
"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, mit dir geredet zu haben", meinte Draco nur.  
"Und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dir erlaubt zu haben rein zu kommen", giftete Gin weiter.  
Harry ließ sich nur aufstöhnend in den Sitz zurück fallen. Mit so einer Schwester konnte das Schuljahr ja heiter werden. Neville lächelte Harry nur aufmunternd an.  
"Is die immer so?", fragte er leise.  
"Meistens", brummte Harry zurück und kassierte für die Bemerkung einen Stoß in die Rippen.  
"Du sollst mir helfen und mir nicht in den Rücken fallen", rief Gin empört.  
"Kommst doch auch prima alleine klar", meinte Harry nur, während er sich die Schmerzende Seite rieb.  
"Verräter."  
"Wenn du meinst", meinte Harry. Seine Schwester ging ihm definitiv auf die Nerven, auch wenn sie sonst ganz nett war. Dann wandte er sich an Malfoy. Vielleicht sollte er versuchen, hier einen Neuanfang mit dem Blonden zu machen.  
"Ich bin Harry Potter und das brutale Mädchen neben mir ist meine Zwillingsschwester Ginger", stellte Harry sich und seine Schwester vor.  
Der Blonde grinste, auf Grund der ihm gebotenen Vorstellung von eben, leicht und meinte dann an Harry gewandt.  
"Draco Malfoy. Mein Beileid zu so einer Schwester."  
"Danke", grinste Harry schief zurück.  
Von Gin war nur ein empörtes "Hey", zu hören.  
Malfoy setze sich zu Harry und Neville. Den Rest der Zugfahrt redeten die drei Jungen ruhig miteinander, ohne auf gelegentliche Einwürfe von Gin zu achten.  
/Das war der verrückteste Start in ein Schuljahr, den ich je hatte./ dachte Harry sich im Stillen, als der Zug sein Ziel erreicht hatte, und alle vier ausstiegen.


	3. Gryffindor oder Slytherin

Kapitel 2: Gryffindor oder Slytherin?

Harry, Neville und Draco folgten gemeinsam Hagrids Ruf nach den Erstklässlern und fuhren auch gemeinsam in einem der Boote nach Hogwarts. Ginger verhielt sich die ganze Zeit ruhig und beobachtete misstrauisch ihren Bruder. Das Gefühl, das irgendetwas mit ihm nicht stimmte, wuchs immer mehr.  
Als die drei Jungs in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts ankamen, entdeckte Harry Ron, der sich suchend umblickte. Neugierig stieß der Schwarzhaarige per Legimentik, die er sich in den Sommerferien selbst beigebracht hatte, in den Geist seines ehemaligen Freundes vor.  
Er sah Misses Weasley, die ihrem Sohn einbläute, er müsse sich unbedingt mit Neville Longbottem befreunden, damit Dumbledore immer wusste, was der Junge ausheckte und ihn besser kontrollieren konnte.  
Harry wurde blass und brach die Verbindung ab. Hatte Ron sich auch in seiner Dimension nur mit ihm angefreundet, weil er dort der Held der Zaubererwelt war. Vorsichtig wiederholte Harry das ganze noch mal bei Draco. Er wollte wissen, ob der Blonde freiwillig mit ihnen Freundschaft geschlossen hatte.  
Dort sah er nur aufrichtige Freude darüber, das Neville und Harry sich mit ihm angefreundet hatte, obwohl er ein Malfoy und somit Spross eines Todessers war. Draco war wirklich freiwillig mit ihnen befreundet, einfach, weil er es wollte.  
Harry zog sich aus Dracos Geist zurück und lächelte schief. Es sah so aus, als hätte er den ersten Fehler seiner Vergangenheit entdeckt. Er hatte sich mit Ron angefreundet, der ihn für Dumbledore ausspioniert hatte. Im Stillen nahm Harry sich vor, sich bei Draco zu entschuldigen, wenn er wieder in seiner Dimension wäre.  
Dann schielte er zu Neville. Ob der Sprechende Hut ihm die Möglichkeit zu wählen geben würde. Ganz sicher. Leise flüsterte er ihm zu.  
"Wenn du die Wahl zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin hast. Wähle Slytherin."  
"Warum?" fragte Neville verwirrt nach.  
"Mach ich auch und ich glaube, Draco kommt auch nach Slytherin, wäre doch doof, wenn wir uns jetzt schon wieder trennen müssten", redete Harry sich raus.  
"Warum glaubst du, Draco kommt nach Slytherin?"  
"Nur so ein Gefühl. Bitte machs einfach."  
"Okay. Wenn ich die Möglichkeit habe, mache ich's".  
"Danke." Harry atmete erleichtert aus.  
"Was flüstert ihr da?" fragte Draco neugierig nach.  
"Nichts wichtiges", lächelte Harry den Blonden beruhigend an. "Im übrigen, danke."  
"Wofür?"  
"Für deine Freundschaft."  
In diesem Moment kam Professor McGonagall und führte die Erstklässler in die Große Halle.  
Während die meisten sich bewundernd umsahen, war Harrys Blick nach vorne gerichtet. Er war lange genug hier gewesen, um sich davon nicht mehr beeindrucken zu lassen.  
Als sie vorm Lehrertisch standen, begann die Auswahlfeier.  
Draco kam ohne viel Federlesen nach Slytherin.  
Dann war Neville dran und Harry drückte die Daumen, das es klappen würde.  
Neville saß einige Zeit lang auf dem Stuhl, ehe der Sprechende Hut laut und deutlich das Haus verkündete: Slytherin.  
Dumbledore entgleisten sämtliche Gesichtszüge. Snape besah sich das ganze nur ungläubig. Die Slytherins waren in Jubel ausgebrochen. Harry grinste in sich hinein. Es sah so aus, als verspräche dieses Jahr äußerst interessant zu werden.  
Schließlich war Ginger an der Reihe. Der Sprechende Hut schickte sie nach Gryffindor.  
Dann war Harry selbst dran. Selbstsicher ging er auf den Sprechenden Hut zu und setzte ihn auf.  
Noch so ein seltenes Exemplar , hörte Harry den Hut sagen.  
Du könntest nach Gryffindor, aber glaube mir, in Slytherin würde es dir gut gehen. Es ist alles da, was du dazu brauchst.  
"Ich will nach Slytherin, bitte", flüsterte Harry leise. So das nur der Hut es verstehen konnte.  
Exzellente Entscheidung. Nun dann willkommen in Slytherin.  
Das letzte Wort rief der Hut in die Halle. Harry setzte ihn ab und überreicht ihn McGonagall, die ihn verwundert ansah. Dann ging er zum Tisch der Slytherins und setzte sich zu Neville und Draco. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Schwester zeigte ihm ein fassungsloses Gesicht. Anscheinend konnte sie es gar nicht glauben, das er nach Slytherin gekommen war. Ein breites Grinsen zierte nun Harrys Gesicht. Er hatte sich entschieden einen neuen Weg zu gehen. Seine Eltern lebten noch. Alles war für ihn anders. Aber er selbst hatte sich nicht verändert. Er hatte nur endlich die Gelegenheit herauszufinden, wer er wirklich war. Und er würde dafür sorgen, dass Neville diese Möglichkeit auch bekam, selbst wenn er es dafür mit Dumbledore aufnehmen musste. Ihm war nämlich endlich bewusst geworden, dass er in seinem bisherigen Leben kaum etwas selbst entschieden hatte, sondern immer nur so gehandelt hatte, wie Dumbledore es für ihn geplant hatte. Doch für Neville würde er diesen Plan Dumbledores zerstören. Der Junge neben ihm sollte nicht so leiden wie er gelitten hatte.  
Das Festessen begann, und Harry verwickelte Draco in ein Gespräch über Quidditch. Als sich herausstellte, dass Neville nicht die geringste Ahnung von diesem Sport hatte, erklärten Harry und Draco ihm die Grundlagen.  
Nach dem Essen gingen die drei Freunde zusammen mit den anderen Erstklässlern, zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Das Passwort ließ Harry stutzen. Es lautete: Zukunftsbote.  
"Komisches Passwort", meinte Draco nur.  
Die Schlafräume der Slytherins waren ganz anders als die der Gryffindors. Dort befanden sich immer Zimmer für zwei Leute. Nicht so wie in Gryffindor, für den gesamten Jahrgang auf einmal. Der Jahrgang bestand aus sieben männlichen Schülern, womit einer ein Einzelzimmer belegen musste.  
Die Wahl fiel auf einen der drei Freunde, da schon sicher war, dass Zabini und Nott und Crabbe und Goyle jeweils ein Zimmer nahmen.  
"Ich nehm ein Einzelzimmer, wenn's euch nichts ausmacht", meinte Harry nur. Neville und Draco stimmten zu. "Na dann, bis morgen Früh. Gute Nacht", damit war Harry in seinem Einzelzimmer verschwunden. Ihm kam es gerade recht, dass er ein Zimmer für sich hatte. So konnte er wenigstens die Zauber ausüben, die ein normaler Elfjähriger noch gar nicht kennen und beherrschen sollte. Zum Glück war die Magie mit der Seele und nicht mit dem Körper verbunden, sonst hätte er jetzt ein schwerwiegendes Problem, da er nicht wusste, wie sein magisches Potential ohne die Verbindung zu Voldemort aussah.  
Per Magie räumte er schnell seinen Koffer aus und in den dafür vorgesehenen Schrank. Dann fiel sein Blick auf seine Schulbücher. Zwischen einem der Bücher lugte ein Stück Papier hervor. Neugierig nahm er es und erstarrte. Das war die Karte des Rumtreibers. James musste sie ihm untergeschoben haben.  
"Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin.", flüsterte Harry und tippte auf die Karte.  
Während sich die Linien ausbreiteten und die Karte sich offenbarte, setzte Harry sich aufs Bett.  
Er sah, dass Snape auf den Weg zu Dumbledore war, der unruhig in seinem Büro auf- und ablief.  
Quirrell befand sich in seinem Büro, zusammen mit Voldemort. Also war er schon im Schloss.  
"Na toll. Kann er mir nicht wenigsten ne Gnadenfrist zum nachdenken lassen", brummte Harry.  
"Missetat begangen", damit löschte Harry die Karte wieder und ließ sich rückwärts in die Kissen fallen.  
Es sah so aus, als müsse er anfangen, gründlich über sein bisheriges Leben nachzudenken.


	4. Ein neuer Weg

Kapitel 3: Ein neuer Weg

Am nächsten Morgen kam Harry, trotz drei Stunden Schlaf, ausgeruht zum Frühstück. Er hatte damit angefangen seine Vergangenheit zu analysieren, und damit bei den Dursleys begonnen. Dabei war bei ihm die Frage aufgekommen, warum Dumbledore nicht dafür gesorgt hatte, das die Dursleys ihn wie einen Menschen behandelten. Wenn er in Hogwarts so scharf drauf gewesen war, Harry auszuspionieren dann, so glaubte Harry, hatte er seine Kindheit bestimmt auch ausspioniert. Also warum hatte der Direktor zugelassen, dass Harry wie ein Haussklave schuften musste, und als Dudleys Punchingball herhalten musste?  
Und noch etwas war ihm aufgefallen. Neville war im Waisenhaus aufgewachsen. Das bedeutete, es gab keinen Blutschutz bei ihm und Todesser hätten ihn jederzeit angreifen können. Aber warum hatte Dumbledore ihn dann nicht auch in ein Waisenhaus gebracht, sondern zu den Dursleys? Seine Ausrede mit dem Blutschutz war, in Harrys Augen, flöten gegangen. Wenn Neville trotz seines Aufenthaltes im Waisenhaus hier lebendig ankam, wäre Harry auch am Leben geblieben.  
"Morgen Harry, warum so nachdenklich?", riss Dracos Stimme denn Schwarzhaarigen aus seinen Gedanken.  
"Ich bin dabei, mir über etwas klar zu werden, allerdings drängen sich mir immer mehr Fragen auf, je mehr ich nachdenke. Das ist zum ausrasten", meinte Harry nur und griff sich ein Brötchen um zu frühstücken.  
"Vielleicht können wir dir ja helfen?" fragte Neville vorsichtig nach.  
Eine Zeit lang sah Harry seine beiden neuen Freunde nur an. Könnte er ihnen alles erzählen? Was würden sie von ihm halten? Wie würden sie reagieren? Könnten sie ihm helfen?  
"Ich überlege es mich, aber zur Zeit kenne ich euch, glaube ich, noch nicht gut genug, und es ist auch etwas schwer, das alles zu erklären", meinte Harry nur und beschloss erst mal, alleine weiter zu machen.  
"Sag bloß du vertraust uns nicht", meinte Draco leicht eingeschnappt.  
"Ich kenne euch seit gestern und soll euch all meine Geheimnisse verraten? Sorry aber ich glaube dafür ist es noch etwas zu früh. Ich vertrau euch, bis zu einem gewissen Punkt, sonst würd ich nicht hier sitzen, aber das ginge etwas zu weit."  
Draco seufzte. "Hast ja recht. Aber glaub mir, du kannst mir vertrauen und solltest du Hilfe brauchen, helfe ich dir."  
"Ich auch", lächelte Neville.  
"Danke. Wenn ich Hilfe brauche, komm ich zu euch. Versprochen."  
Snape war gerade dabei die Stundenpläne zu verteilen. Vor Harry blieb er länger stehen.  
"James Sohn im Hause Slytherin, wenn das nicht eine Überraschung ist."  
"Guten Morgen Professor Snape", meinte Harry nur. Er hatte beschlossen zu versuchen, auch mit dem Tränkemeister Waffenstillstand zu schließen, sonst würde er in dessen Haus nicht gut Kirschenessen haben. "Bevor Missverständnisse auftreten, wollte ich ihnen nur sagen, ich bin nicht mein Vater. Ich weiß, dass sie und er sich in ihrer Schulzeit nicht leiden konnten, und wollte mich in aller Form bei ihnen für meinen Vater entschuldigen. Ich hoffe, sie nehmen die Entschuldigung an."  
Snape sah Harry nur in die Augen. In ihnen sah er tiefe Ehrlichkeit, dennoch war er sich nicht sicher, ob er dem Jungen vor sich glauben sollte. Er versuchte, in dessen Gedanken einzudringen, stieß aber auf eine höchst komplizierte Blockade, die er nicht überwinden konnte.  
"Sie beherrschen Okklumentik, Mister Potter?" fragte er überrascht.  
"Und Legimentik, Sir", antwortete Harry.  
"Interessant", mit diesen Worten ging Snape weiter. Harry atmete erleichtert aus. Seine Blockade hatte gehalten.  
"Wow, du beherrscht so hohe Magie?" fragte Draco ihn verblüfft.  
"Ja."  
"Wieder eins deiner Geheimnisse?"  
"Ja und hier wohl mein Größtes."  
"Ich kann dich nicht dazu überreden es mir zu erzählen, oder?"  
"Nein", grinste Harry Draco verschmitzt an. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass der Blonde so neugierig sein könnte.  
"Schade. Und warum hast du dich bei Severus entschuldigt?"  
"Du nennst ihn beim Vornamen?"  
"Ja, er ist mein Pate."  
"Jetzt wird mir einiges klar", murmelte Harry nur.  
"Wie meinst du das?" fragte Draco verwirrt.  
"Nicht wichtig. Ich habe mich entschuldige, weil mein Vater und seine Freunde Snape in seiner Schulzeit immer geärgert haben. Ich sehe meinem Vater ähnlich und wollte nicht, dass er mich jetzt dafür bestraft, dass mein Dad früher Mist gebaut hat."  
"Oh. Verständlich", meinte Draco und wandte sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu.  
"Wir haben in der ersten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste", meinte Neville, der den Stundenplan betrachtete.  
"Was? Na prost Mahlzeit", meinte Harry nur und ließ seine Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen. Das Schuljahr fing ja gut an. In der ersten Stunde gleich einen von Voldemort besessenen, stammelnden Trottel.  
Draco und Neville warfen sich nur verwirrte Blicke zu.

Die Verteidigungsstunde war so langweilig wie nie zuvor. Zumindest für Harry, weshalb er auch nach den ersten zehn Minuten einschlief. Als Draco ihn endlich wieder wach bekommen hatte, weil Professor Quirrell das Desinteresse seines Schüler überhaupt nicht lustig fand, wurde ihm erst mal eine Frage bezüglich des im bisherigen Unterricht erläuterten Stoffes gestellt.  
Harry seufzte nur schwer und antwortete, zum Erstaunen der Klasse, fehlerfrei und weitaus ausführlicher, als Quirrell es ihnen erklärt hatte. Dann legte er seinen Kopf demonstrativ wieder auf die Tischplatte und schlief weiter.  
Ganz ähnlich lief es auch in den anderen Fächern ab, die er an diesem Tag hatte, weshalb Harry Slytherin bis zum Ende des Tages 35 Minuspunkte wegen seines Desinteresses, aber dennoch 50 Pluspunkte auf Grund seiner richtigen Antworten einbrachte.  
Neville warf ihm den Tag über bewundernde Blicke zu. Er selbst hatte es nicht halb so leicht, mit dem Stoff des Tages mitzukommen. Draco meinte am Abend nur, das Harry wohl mit so ziemlich allem durchkommen würde.

Am Abend verzog Harry sich, nach dem er die Hausaufgaben des heutigen Tages erledigt hatte, zurück in sein Zimmer. Er wusste, das Snape misstrauisch geworden war. Sonst hätte er ihm beim Essen nicht ständig diese seltsamen Blicke zugeworfen. Draco und Neville waren ihm heute im Laufe des Tages noch sympathischer geworden. Besonders Draco mit seiner zynisch-spöttelnden, aber dennoch aufrichtigen Art. Deshalb hatte Harry beschlossen, Draco und Snape einzuweihen. Zwar lief er dadurch Gefahr, ernsthafte Probleme zu bekommen, aber sein Entschluss stand fest. Deshalb warf Harry schnell einen Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers, wo er Snape in seinem Büro sitzen sah. Zu Harrys großer Erleichterung alleine.  
Dann verließ er sein Zimmer wieder und ging zu Draco, der Neville gerade bei den Hausaufgaben half.  
"Draco, könntest du kurz mitkommen?" fragte er den Blonden.  
Dieser sah Harry verwirrt an.  
"Warum? Ist irgendwas?"  
"Frag nicht, komm einfach. Bitte", meinte Harry nur genervt.  
"Schon gut, ich komm ja schon", brummte der Blonde, stand auf und folgte Harry aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und Richtung Snapes Büro.  
"Was willst du denn von mir?"  
"Erst, wenn wir bei Snape sind", antwortete Harry nur.  
"Wieso ausgerechnet Severus?"  
Harry dachte über seine Antwort kurz nach, ehe er meinte.  
"Weil er mir eine große Hilfe sein könnte."  
Dann klopfte er an Snapes Tür. Ein unfreundliches "herein" erklang, und Harry und Draco traten ein.  
"Guten Abend Professor Snape", meinte Harry.  
"Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy. Was führt sie zu so später Stunde noch zu mir?" fragte Snape, und deutete den Jungs mit einer Hand an, sich zu setzten.  
"Harry meinte, er wolle mir etwas erzählen. Warum wir hier sind, weiß ich auch nicht", meinte Draco und setzte sich. Harry blieb stehen.  
"Nun Mister Potter, was wollten sie uns denn erzählen?" fragte Snape verwundert nach.  
Harry atmete tief durch.  
"Draco, du hast mich doch heute gefragt, um was ich mir so viele Gedanken mache. Und ich weiß, dass sie Professor Snape, mir nicht wirklich trauen, wohl auf Grund der Tatsache, dass ich Okklumentik beherrsche. Deshalb glaube ich, dass es am sinnvollsten wäre, euch beide einzuweihen. Allerdings ist es etwas kompliziert zu erklären. Moment", meinte Harry und setzte sich nun doch auf den Stuhl. Er hatte in einem Buch mal etwas über die Trennung der Seele von dem Körper gelesen und beherrschte seit einiger Zeit auch dieses Phänomen. Langsam schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Der elfjährige Körper begann zu strahlen und sackte leicht in sich zusammen, als das Licht feste Konturen annahm und sich von ihm entfernte. Ungläubig sahen Professor Snape und Draco auf Harry, als das Leuchten nachgelassen hatte. Da stand Harry. Siebzehn Jahre alt und in eine nachtschwarze Robe gehüllt.  
"Ich bin zwar Harry Potter, aber nicht der Harry Potter aus dieser Dimension. Da wo ich herkomme, wurde nicht Neville, sondern ich von Voldemort angegriffen. Vor einiger Zeit fand ich dann ein Buch, in dem stand, dass es ein so genanntes alternativer Universum gibt. Ich bin hier, weil ich wissen wollte, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn nicht ich der Auserwählte bin."  
"Und warum erzählst du uns das jetzt?", fragte Snape verwirrt.  
"Weil ich schon sehr bald festgestellt habe, dass Dumbledore mich mein Leben lang belogen und ausgenutzt hat. Das will ich Neville ersparen. Doch ich bin auf viele Fragen gestoßen, die ich mir nicht selbst beantworten konnte. Professor Snape, in wie weit sind sie Voldemort treu? Und bitte, seien sie ehrlich. Es ist für mich von größter Wichtigkeit."  
Snape sah die Seelengestalt unsicher an, ehe er antwortete.  
"Meine gesamte Treue gehört ihm."  
"Er ist im Schloss."  
"Wie das und wo?"  
"Bei Professor Quirrell. Durch den Todesfluch, den Neville auf Voldemort zurückgeschickt hatte, ist er jetzt nur noch eine körperlose Seele. Er hat sich bei Professor Quirrell eingenistet, weil dieser dumm und leichtgläubig genug war, ihn ohne an mögliche Konsequenzen denkend, aufzunehmen."  
"Was sucht er hier?"  
"Den Stein der Weisen. Ich würde gerne mit Voldemort reden, weiß aber nicht, wie ich sein Vertrauen gewinnen kann. Professor, würden sie mir bitte dabei helfen, Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen?"  
"Natürlich."  
"Und was willst du von mir?", fragte Draco verwirrt.  
"Ich möchte, das du dafür sorgst, das Neville aus der ganzen Sache raus gehalten wird. Ich weiß wie schnell man mit elf Jahren beeinflusst werden kann. Er soll sich seine eigene Meinung über alles bilden können, wenn er alt genug ist, es zu verstehen."  
"Gut. Aber warum willst du mit dem dunklen Lord reden?"  
"Ich habe gründlich über alles nachgedacht und bin nun, da ich weiß, das Dumbledore nur auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht ist, dazu bereit, mir auch die andere Seite anzuhören. Für mich ist es äußerst wichtig zu erfahren, wo ich wirklich stehe und das kann ich nur, wenn ich mit Voldemort persönlich rede."  
"Draco, gehe bitte zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum", meinte Snape plötzlich.  
Draco sah seinen Paten an.  
"Okay. Ich verspreche dir, das ich gut auf Neville aufpassen werde. Wirst du in deine Dimension zurückgehen?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Draco. Aber wenn ich mich morgen noch seltsamer als sonst benehme, weißt du, dass ich nicht mehr da bin."  
Draco ging auf Harry zu.  
"Sind wir in deiner Dimension Freunde?"  
"Bis jetzt nicht, aber ich hoffe, dass sich das bald ändert."  
"Ich auch. Mir dir kann man nämlich echt gut reden."  
"Mit dir auch und jetzt geh bitte, bevor Neville seine Hausaufgaben noch komplett vermurkst", grinste Harry.  
"Gut. Bis irgendwann", meinte Draco und verließ das Zimmer.  
"Wenn du in den Körper zurückgehst, können wir uns auf den Weg machen", meinte Snape. Harry nickte nur und kehrte in den elfjährigen Körper zurück. Dann verließen er und Snape das Büro des Tränkemeisters.


	5. Neue Erkenntnisse

Kapitel 4: Neue Erkenntnisse

Schweigend folgte Harry Professor Snape aus den Kerkern und zum Büro von Professor Quirrell. Er klopfte kurz an und betrat dann, ohne Erlaubnis, das Zimmer. Harry hinter sich.  
"S-S-Severus w-was füh-rt dich zu m-mir?" fragte Quirrell, ohne Harry zu beachten.  
Bevor Severus irgendetwas sagen konnte, begann Harry. Er wollte sich nicht mit Quirrell aufhalten und richtete seine Worte deshalb direkt an Voldemort.  
Ich möchte mit dir reden, Voldemort , sagte er auf Parsel.  
Snape fuhr herum, als er das Zischeln des Jungen hörte.  
Du sssprichsst Parssel?  
Ja. Esss geht um den Ssstein der Weisssen.  
Sssprich.  
Esss wäre sssinnloss ihn zu sssuchen.  
Wessshalb wäre esss sssinnloss?  
Du wärssst an dasss Elixier gebunden. Und sssomit an den Ssstein. Würde dich jemand vernichten wollen, müssste er nur den Ssstein zerssstören und du wärssst wieder nur eine körperlossse Ssseele.  
Wessshalb sssagssst du mir dasss?  
Diessse Frage würde ich gerne Angesssicht zu Angesssicht mit dir klären. Wenn du mir versssprichssst, mir meine Fragen zu beantworten und Hogwartsss diesssmal zu verssschonen, gebe ich dir einen Körper.  
Dasss kannssst du nicht.  
Doch, mit einem alten Ritual geht esss. Allesss wasss wir noch benötigen, sssind die Knochen deinesss Vaters, dasss Fleisssch einesss Dienersss und dasss Blut einesss Feindesss.  
Wasss verprichssst du dir davon mir zu helfen?  
Antworten, die nur du ssselbssst mir geben kannssst, mir aber da, wo ich herkomme nicht geben würdessst.  
Warum würde ich sssie dir nicht geben?  
Weil ich einen dummen Fehler begangen habe.  
"Quirrell ich will ihn sehen", sprach Voldemort, wieder in normaler Sprache.  
"A-aber M-m-meister...", begann Quirrell zu stotternd.  
"Kein aber. Tu was ich dir sage."  
Quirrell drehte sich um und löste den Turban von seinem Kopf.  
Voldemort betrachtete erst Snape, dann Harry, genau.  
"Severus. Hast du den Jungen hergebracht?"  
Snape neigte den Kopf und antwortete.  
"Ja, auf seinen Wunsch, My Lord."  
"Der junge Mister Potter. Auch du hättest es sein können."  
"Ich weiß. Da wo ich herkomme, war ich es. Denn nur du konntest entscheiden, wen die Prophezeiung treffen sollte."  
"Du kennst sie?"  
"Ja. Wart einen Moment, so unterhält es sich nicht sonderlich gut.", meinte Harry und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe. Dann schloss er wieder die Augen und löste seine Seele wieder vom Körper. Zu guter Letzt streckte er seine Hand in Richtung Voldemort.  
"Nimm meine Hand und ich kann deiner Seele ein Abbild geben."  
Ein leichtes Licht leuchtete auf und legte sich in Harrys Hand. Dieser zog das Licht von Quirrells Rücken weg. Voldemorts Seele nahm eine Form an. Doch nicht die schlangenähnliche Form, sondern dort stand das Abbild des jungen Tom Vorlost Riddle.  
"Weshalb diese Form?"  
"So gefällst du mir besser."  
"Du besitzt eine äußerst komplizierte Blockade."  
"Soll ja nicht jeder in meinen Geist eindringen."  
"Gestattest du es mir?"  
"Erst wenn du mir eine Frage beantwortet hast."  
"Welche?"  
"Warum tötest du Unschuldige?"  
"Ich töte keine Unschuldigen. Alle Muggel, Hexen und Zauberer, die durch meine Hand oder die Hand meiner Todesser gestorben sind, haben Dumbledore unterstützt. Alles was ich möchte ist die Legalisierung der dunklen Künste. Doch leider geht dies nur, wenn ich die Gesetze machen kann."  
"Gut."  
"Du glaubst mir einfach so?"  
"In deiner reinen Seelenform kannst du nicht lügen, da die Blockade des Körpers nicht vorhanden ist. Du darfst in meinem Geist lesen."  
"Deshalb wolltest du in dieser Form mit mir reden."  
Harrys Abbild nickte. Dann gestattete er Voldemort Eintritt in seinen Geist.  
"Du hast viel erlebt. Verzeih mir."  
"Schon gut. Du weißt jetzt, wie das Ritual vollzogen werden muss?"  
"Ja."  
"Bitte, lass Neville hier Zeit, seine eigene Entscheidung zu treffen. Gib ihm die Chance, die ich durch Dumbledore nie hatte."  
"Das werde ich. Du gehst zurück?"  
"Ja."  
"Gib auf dich acht."  
Harry lächelte nur.  
"Ich versuch's. Revercus Differicus."  
Als Harry die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, zog Voldemorts Seelenabbild ihn näher und versiegelte seine Lippen mit einem Kuss. Harry war wie erstarrt. Das letzte, was er sah, ehe seine Seele sich in Luft auflöste, um zurück zu ihrem angestammten Platz zu kehren, waren saphirblaue Augen.


End file.
